


Baby Steps

by EverlarkAlways08



Series: Wedding Months [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Mrs Mellark still a bitch, Pregnancy, toast babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlarkAlways08/pseuds/EverlarkAlways08
Summary: Katniss and Peeta adjust into their new home. Soon, they try adjusting to being new parents to their very new baby.~Sequel to Wedding Days~
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Cashmere/Johanna Mason, Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen/Marvel (Hunger Games), Primrose Everdeen/Rory Hawthorne
Series: Wedding Months [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**13 Weeks**

I sit on the floor of what was my living room, our couch and coffee table gone and sold to Prim. When we announced we were moving and we were selling our furniture, Prim jumped in for our couch, coffee table and bed. We sold our dining table online, that was moved out yesterday. Our television and every other piece of furniture is going to different people, some in our building, others hired movers.

Our apartment is empty, I'm surrounded by boxes filled to the brim. I've been taping up and labelling boxes all day while Peeta and Gale helps movers carry the rest of our furniture out. I look down at my belly which hasn't grown much but being in the last month of my first trimester I would've expected to show more. My mom told me it's due to my thin frame which made sense. Although, it has gotten much bigger than our honeymoon. I've had to go up in sizes of pants and shorts which was... daunting, especially with my pregnancy brain. Hormones. Everywhere.

Peeta enjoys the process and at times I do to but there are other parts that just make me feel like crap. I've gotten into the phase of not wanting Peeta to touch me sexually. I feel gross all the time and not to mention the tiredness.

"Right, let's get our cars loaded" Peeta announces, I carry the light weight boxes which my mom made clear that I do just that. It wasn't going to be a problem seeing as the ones I wouldn't even pick up even if I wasn't pregnant. We make a few trips to and from our cars but soon it's all filled up with our boxes. After Peeta and I hand in our keys at the front desk we get into his car, pulling out of the parking garage of the place that was our first home as a couple.

"Ready?" He grips my hand after putting the car in gear, I nod. He kisses my hand and I lay it in his lap while he uses his hand to change gears when need be, Gale following close behind in my car.

We get to our house and with a few more trips back and forth, our cars get driven in the garage. I take a nap, tired of work I certainly did not do. By the time I wake up it's sunset, I sit up to see Peeta in the closet, folding his pants and shirts then hanging his jackets and shirts. I get up and walk in to see my section done up neatly, I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"You looked like you slept well. I only unpacked the kitchen stuff and our clothes. I don't know where you want everything else" he explains picking up the now empty box

"I still can't believe this place is ours" I admit, following him downstairs

"I can't either. Gale said it's nicer than his place" I roll my eyes because that certainly sounds like my brother. Peeta starts on dinner while I unpack the box with our photo frames and albums. I pick one up and smile at it, Peeta is looking at me smiling while I laugh. We both have on ugly Christmas sweaters, this was a year into our relationship at my mom's house where he met my entire family for the first time, it was a great night.

I look through his album tiled 0-36 months. He was a chubby baby and toddler but god was he adorable. He had long dark eyelashes and his hair was almost bleach but his smiles were all the same. His big blue eyes are the same. I notice that his mother is only in a few but she looks fairly happy, there's one where she has Peeta in her arms, she smiles down at him as he sleeps on her chest.

"My dad said that my mom was most protective of me than any of my brothers" Peeta sits down next to me

"Where'd it all go wrong?" I frown 

"When I grew up. My heart stopped when I was born and I was in NICU for a whole month. Once I got better she and dad were the only ones that were allowed to hold me. So, once I started showing independence, getting girlfriends. She chased them all off, I'm still that baby struggling to breath in her mind" he sighs, I look at the pictures of him in an incubator surrounded by cords. A patched up scar on his chest, so that's the story of how he got that... he always said its because he had complications as a baby but never with his heart.

"Is your heart okay now?" I ask 

"Yeah. I got sick easily when I was little but as long as I maintain a healthy lifestyle. I'll be fine" I move on to his album labeled 4-18 years, a cute school photo with his sandy blonde hair falling across his forehead, his bright smile showing his sunset orange braces

"How old were you?" I grin 

"God that's horrifying. Ummm, I think 14? 15 maybe?" He replies 

"You were adorable" I giggle

"You're acting like this was the first time you're seeing this" he chuckles 

"I enjoy looking at little Peeta" 

"You've seen little Peeta multiple times" he smirks. I punch his arm. He continues to make dinner while I stack the empty bookcase with our albums and books. Enjoying the feeling of being in a house, a house that will soon be a home.

* * *

**16 Weeks**

I finally get out of the 'don't touch me' phase which means my horny hormone has escalated. That leads us to now, Peeta and I having sex for the first time since we moved. It's been so long and we've already gone five rounds, I initiated every single one.

"Oh Peeta!" I cry as he thrusts upwards, I let out a series of moans and cries that seems to egg him on the pick up the pace. I finish first, my orgasm pulling Peeta's right out of him. He collapses next to me, his chest moving up and down at a fast pace as he pants

"Jes...us" he pants. "You... are... lucky... you're... a good... seducer" he teases as I turn on my side, laying my head on his bare chest, hiking my leg over his hips

"All... I said... was... wanna go again?" I reply and he chuckles. We both lay there enjoying being in each other's arms, it's unexpected but I feel the first flutter, it makes me freeze but then I shoot up, my hands flying to my stomach

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asks sitting up

"I... I felt the baby move" I can't stop the shaky tone that comes out, I just know that my eyes look how I sound maybe even more, I feel them well up with tears 

"I'm scared, Peeta" I whimper and he pulls me down with him, pulling me into a tight embrace

"Thats okay. It's okay" he whispers over and over again as I cry in his chest, completely terrified. It seems silly but it hasn't all seemed real until now and the thought of growing something so delicate terrifies me. Peeta doesn't say much, he knows that's not what I need. I just need him to hold me. I need to feel his comfort instead of hearing it.

* * *

**19 Weeks**

I never get use to the flutter. It'll happen at work. At dinner. In bed. Every time I would freeze and try not to freak the hell out. By nineteen weeks the baby is kicking, this time Peeta can feel it. I freaked out at first but seeing the love in his eyes made it okay. My favourite thing is at night when he talks to the baby, always getting a kicking response. It isn't as terrifying when I know it's coming but just like the flutters, it makes me clam up. I never seem to be able to get use to it.

"You're not as big as most pregnant ladies" Johanna says as we walk through the front door

"I know but my mom told me that by month eight I'll be to the point where I can't see my feet which isn't a great thought" I admit placing the bags on the kitchen bench

"I still can't believe you got him a puppy" Johanna shakes her head, I did blame it on pregnancy brain again. I walked past the pet shop at the mall and I stopped when I saw a sad looking Havanese puppy sitting alone, the other puppies playing with each other. I felt bad for the puppy. The sale's woman told me that his mom had puppies, all of his brothers' and sisters' were sold but no one seemed to want him. Next minute I'm walking out with puppy food, toys and a cage with the new member of our family.

"I mean he's so cute" I reply placing the cage gently on the floor in the living room, opening it, letting him come out himself 

"Oh my god! You lied! You got him because you wanted to" Johanna grins, I completely ignore her when he hops into my lap, curling up and falling asleep

"Can you blame me? I couldn't help myself... he looked so lonely" I say stroking him gently

"How do you know Peeta even likes dogs?" She asks 

"I know he had one growing up who was like his best friend. Peeta loves dogs, Gale's dog loves Peeta" Johanna rolls her eyes and strokes the puppy gently. It isn't long when Peeta walks in, the puppy perks his head up. I stand up, holding him close, hoping Peeta will be okay with this.

"Who's this?" He smiles, I let him hold the puppy he immediately starts licking his face, his tail wagging

"Yours apparently" Johanna replies. "Katniss being pregnant makes her do this shit" I scowl at her, is she trying to get me in the shit?

"He's perfect" Peeta chuckles 

"Christ. You both really belong together. Right. I've got a hot date. Later hoebags" Johanna says

"A date? What happened with Blight?" Peeta asks

"I like chicks better. I like V's ore than D's" she's out the door with that which is subtly way too much information

"So, what went through your mind to buy this guy?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, when I explain it to him, Peeta just grins

"You're not mad?" I ask

"I mean a heads up would've been good but it was your money. Not to mention I am a dog lover myself" his response is a relief, he's not pissed... that's a good sign

"So, what are we naming him?" I shrug because I'm not one who's good at naming animals, I let him choose

"I like the name Leo. He looks like a Leo" I roll my eyes but agree with the name.

Max adjusts quickly, he constantly follows Peeta and I around the house. He is instantly booked in for puppy school. We don't have the time to do it ourselves but we go with him to the sessions. Leo gets spoilt by the both of us, mostly me, it's a little ridiculous. I just love animals and I never had a dog growing up, this is a new experience for me.

Peeta's birthday rolls up two weeks after we have Leo and he's turning 28. An age he told me is daunting but even with a constant sore body on the inside and outside, I take him out to dinner where I tell him the Prim has took it upon herself to have a baby shower at our house in October.

"She uh... invited your mom. I hope that's okay with you" I'm cautious with the topic, he doesn't talk much about her, especially with the divorce happening

"No. It's okay. Really it's a nice thought. I doubt she'll turn up" his tone is serious, I can see the hurt he's trying to hide behind those blues, I grip his hand and give it a squeeze

"Lets not think about that. Tell me about work. How's business going?" He gives me a thankful look for the change in subject but the whole night, I never let go of his hand. Once we get home my shoes come off and pyjamas go on. I sit with Peeta on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, a block of Hershey's and Leo sleeping in his dog bed by our feet.

"You know I use to be a Marvel geek in high school" I say as Thor comes on screen. "Mostly for him" I add

"Even I can admit I'm not that good looking" I give Peeta a weird look

"Oh please. You may not be the same but you're not far behind" he goes to open his mouth but I stop him. "I will hit you if it's something degrading about you" I warn, just as I expected, it closes again. That's what I thought.

"I would've fallen hard for you. All I talked about in high school was Marvel. Yeah I wasn't exactly popular, the whole braces and chubby appearance wasn't that appealing to everyone. Everyone except Finnick of course" he chuckles 

"What was Finnick like in high school?" I ask 

"You're going to be surprised but he was actually really shy and only talked to a handful of people. Me being the most. He couldn't talk to one girl" I am definitely surprised... the confident Finnick we know now wasn't always like that. Interesting.

"Really..." I grin 

"Oh big time. In college he hit puberty like a bomb and he was a new person. He turned cocky and bold. He was never a player but loved the attention. That was until he met Annie in our second year. He fell hard and she thought he was one of those guys who just take advantage of others. Suddenly the old Finnick came back, I was their messenger boy for a whole year, passing love letters halfway through college" I cannot believe what I'm hearing...

"And he gave you shit? Oh he's never hearing the end of this" I reply, my smile is evil as I imagine ribbing Finnick of his are dementor. This will definitely be fun.

* * *

**23 Weeks**

I hate this. Girly things aren't my thing but here I am. In my living room with my girl family members and friends. Prim organised it so I have to be nice to them all. Even Mrs Mellark turned up which was a surprise to everyone. No surprise that she just sat their sipping her wine. Observing. It's a little annoying that she doesn't look remotely pleased to be here. I don't know if it's the hormones or the years of built up frustration that makes me burst.

"Why are you even here?" Once the words leave my mouth, Prim offers everyone a tour of the backyard. Everyone quick to follow. They all leave, Mrs Mellark stands slowly. 

"I might as well come seeing as I have nothing else better to do" okay that's enough. This lady has pulled the last straw.

"Look, I get Peeta was your baby and you never wanted him to grow up but hate to break it to you but he's grown up. He's got a wife who loves him endlessly and he'll be a father in less than four months. I didn't make a scene at the wedding when you didn't dance with him which, by the way, was a really shitty thing to do. You think doing this will bring him back to you? It's making him drift further from you" I see her face soften for the first time since I've known her

"You know that he never talks about you and every time you come up he changes the subject. He wasn't betting on you turning up today. You're doing a lot more damage to him than me and I'll be damned if I let it go further. Don't you understand? You're losing your son" I am put in an uncomfortable when she bursts out into tears

"My whole life is falling apart. It's hard having your baby leave you. completely abandon you" she cries sitting down, what do I do? I'm not good at this sort of thing 

"I can't say I understand but that isn't a good enough excuse. He needs his mom. Don't let something so ridiculous get in the way of having a relationship with him. He loves ferociously. He loves which is why it hurts him so much" I reach over and give her the box of tissues which she takes

"My husband wants a divorce. We sign paper's next week. I'm a worthless piece of scum, even my parents thought so" she lets out a scoff

"I wouldn't say that. You're just being a really shitty person who needs to apologise to her family. Your husband loves you, he'll take you back if you make this all right" I tell her 

"Thank you... I'm sorry I was so cruel. You were always so much stronger than I ever was" she sniffles. God I hate compliments. I smile gratefully at her anyways.

"I just hope that you stay till the end"

"You will allow me too?" She looks at me as if I'm telling a sick joke

"Of course. You're the grandmother" I reply 

"I got you both something" she says, she pulls out two books similar to Peeta's albums but instead of the pale blue black round with dark blue stars. They're a pale yellow colour background with white clouds, a blank slot in the middle of each of them

"I made it myself. I hope it makes a new start for our relationship" she admits. I run my hand over the smooth material with a smile 

"It's perfect. It's just what we need" I reply joining it with the other albums, this is a good start for our relationship.

Peeta comes home in a chipper mood. He's smiling brightly more than he normally does, I go to meet him halfway to find out about his mood. Also so I can show him how much stuff we got today.

"Hey, Ba-" I let out a surprised squeal as he pulls me against him, kissing my lips. I run my fingers through his hair and let out a sigh, we break away softly, a bright smile on his face

"I love you so fucking much" he grins

"Mmm. What lead to this mood" I reply wrapping my arms around his neck, he starts explaining and I find out that his mother took him out to lunch after the baby shower, telling him about how I set her in her place, she apologised. He even saw the make up of his parents which he told me was a heartwarming sight.

"So, I take it they're not getting a divorce?" I ask filling up Max's food and water bowl

"No. They do have things to talk about but I think they'll be okay" he explains getting a drink of water

"Well, while you were at work, our friends and family were giving us free baby stuff" he follows me into the living room where I have arranged everything into neat stacks 

"Effie went overboard with the presents. She got outfits for when this baby is five. This stack alone is Effie's" I stand behind the pile that reaches my chest

"Christ. Well, I suppose it's time that we go shopping for baby stuff. I just can't believe how real this is all starting to feel" he sits on the couch with a sigh, I sit next to him and Max jumps up to lay on my lap, the baby kicks slowly and for the first time I smile, looking down at my swollen belly, I place my hand where I felt the movement. The baby kicks back softly again, although the terror is still there, I can feel the love that's starting to blossom.

It's weird being the one actually looking at cribs and strollers. I always remembered the feeling of dread seeing these kinds of shops. That was of course before I met Peeta. Another thing I didn't know is the new instinct you get. Every furniture has to be a certain way for it to be perfect for us.

"It's nice seeing you like this" Peeta smiles as I put sorting baskets in the shopping cart

"Like what exactly?" I ask as he pushes the cart down the isle 

"Relaxed. The mother instinct is kicking in already" he chuckles, I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his arm 

"Peeta Mellark. What a small world" I look at the curved blonde in front of us, her blonde hair falls past her shoulders and her eyes are a light blue, she's gorgeous. I think I know exactly who this is...

"Delly... umm, what are you doing at Goores?" He asks 

"Shopping for a friend" she shrugs her shoulders, her eyes land on me then my belly which is quite clearly swelled. Her eyes go to our hands where the rings sit.

"I must offer you congratulations on your marriage" her tone is tight which gives me the impression it was far from sincere 

"Thank you. We're expecting in early December" Peeta tells her

"Wow. I didn't think dark was your type" she admits, my eyes widen

"Excuse me?" He says with a frown 

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. You just always seemed to be around more pale and blonde girls" she just keeps digging a deeper and deeper hole

"No. I was being around the girls my mom wanted me to date. Katniss is the love of my life and is most certainly my type" when I didn't think he could get anymore attractive. I would've scolded him for defending me when I could've done it myself. If he were any other man. This is Peeta and I've realised, him defending me is the hottest thing he could've done right now

"Sorry but if you'll excuse us, we have more baby shopping to do. Nice seeing you Delly" with that he pushes the cart on, not sparing her a second glance

"That was actually... really hot" he grins at me, he brings my lips in for a kiss 

"Nothing annoys me more than someone disrespecting my wife" he replies, I fall in love with him deeper than ever before.

* * *

**28 Weeks**

Tonight is the first time I'll be in the same room as Peeta's mom since the baby shower and to say I'm nervous is an understatement. My leg bounces nervously the entire drive, by the time Peeta pulls up to the side of the house I'm ready to back out. Too bad I can't drive stick...

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean won't your mom be colder than ever seeing as I set her straight?" I ask 

"I think that done her some good. She calls me more than before and even asks how you are. However, if that is the case, we'll leave. I promise" he takes my hands in his and kisses them, I nod hesitantly. We walk up to the front door hand in hand. I'm surprised when his mother opens it with a smile, she pulls Peeta in for a hug and kisses his cheek. Well, that's different...

"My boy. It's good to see you" she says 

"You to mom" she looks at me and her smile looks... genuine

"Katniss. You're just glowing. Come in! We're all getting the table set up" she explains as we walk in shedding our overcoats

"Sorry we're late. We had a thing at Katniss's mother's house" 

"Don't apologise! We don't mind" she says, I look too Peeta, completely shocked. We follow her to the dining room where it is set up for this years Thanksgiving 

"Wow. It's just like when we were kids" Peeta smiles 

"I know. It brings back memories" Hu says walking in with his hands filled with china plates

"Your mother decided to get back into it" Bran chuckles kissing his wife's cheek, I actually see her blush... what the hell is going on? We sit down for dinner and Rose talks to me like I'm an actual human.

"Have you been on maternity leave yet?" She asks 

"I start in two weeks. I don't know what to do with myself" I sigh

"Well, I'd be glad to offer you company. Our country club applies to in laws doesn't it, Darling?" Rose asks her husband 

"Indeed it does, My Love" he replies

"We can meet up for lunches there. Oh and Sandra! We'd love to have the boys so you and Hu can have a date night"

"Really? I mean, sure you can but... uh they're a bit of a handful" Sandra replies 

"Trust me Hu and Ry together growing up made it feel like five boys instead of two" 

"We weren't that bad, Mother" Hu rolls his eyes 

"When I was eight you guys wrestled me to the ground and broke my arm" Peeta scowls, Ry lets out a snicker 

"That was pretty funny" he grins 

"But it got us grounded for a month"

"Not to mention I had to stay overnight at the hospital" Peeta adds 

"Ry! I can't believe you did that" Minnie says with a hint of amusement. We continue to talk about childhood memories and laugh with each other. It's the first pleasant dinner I've ever had at the Mellark house.

"I just wanted to say something" Mrs Mellark stands from her seat. "My behaviour towards everyone has been despicable and I let my unhappiness get the better of me. I don't have a good enough excuse and I just hope that over time I can make amends and eventually be forgiven" I look to Peeta who looks at me with a small smile

"Mom. We'll always forgive you. No matter what" Hu takes her hand, kissing it affectionately 

"Yeah. Nothing could've changed that" Ry chimes in 

"Thank you. It means a lot to us" Peeta smiles. Mrs Mellark sits back down, sending me a small smile, I smile back at her. I certainly enjoy this new Mrs Mellark.

"I know I've already apologised to you but it wasn't enough. I'd like to show you something" Mrs Mellark says as I finish drying the dishes, I follow after her, she takes me to the attic and over to something covered by a sheet

"All of my boys slept in this. As did my sister and I. Giving this to you is what I hope will be the start of a healthy relationship for us" she takes the sheet off and I gasp, it's a white baby bassinet. The material is soft, it has a curved shade with a cow and sheep handing from it, their grey and white colour suits the bassinet perfectly. It's beautiful... I look to his mother who waits for my answer anxiously.

"This is... beautiful but this means too much to you I wouldn't wa-"

"No. I insist. I want it to keep going on in the family. You and Peeta deserve it. I want you both to have it. Please" she comes around and takes my hand 

"I have been cruel to you and from my own ignorant, self-centred self, I hurt Peeta. I see how much you love my son and how much he loves you. I will forever feel guilty for treating you both so meanly. I hope we can both now get along" she explains 

"I'd like that" I really can't believe this. If you had told me a year ago that I'd be getting an apology from Peeta's mother... I would've laughed in your face. This rollercoaster with her is really giving me whiplash.

* * *

**33 Weeks**

I've dreaded this day for a while. Maternity leave. Peeta is at work. My friends are working. My family are working. I have nothing to do other than lay in bed or on the couch and just sleep. Leo enjoys the company though. Being 33 weeks... it's definitely tougher than the other months, my doctor told us that we're reaching closer to our due date which means I have to take it easy which means work forcing me on maternity leave.

My boss Haymitch Abernathy pretty much kicked me out. He promised my position will be there waiting for me but I don't care about that. I need things to do. People who know me knows that I hate feeling like a couch potato. I let out a groan, every position I try I can't get comfortable. I wince when I feel the pain, I've been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions, my mom and Peeta's mother told me that it's nothing like the real thing. Holy shit am I going to kick Peeta in the balls.

"Knock! Knock!" I look over the couch to see Mrs Mellark enter, the only person right now who isn't occupied. "Peeta asked me to bring you lunch" she smiles setting it on the coffee table, I sit up with a sigh 

"He better. He's lucky he isn't buried in a ditch" I grumble, she just chuckles as she sits next to me 

"I was like that with all my boys. Peeta was the easiest but he almost gave his father and I a heart attack when all that stuff with his heart happened" she tells me 

"He has actually done well. I haven't yelled at him at all" I'm actually quite surprised, so is my mother when I told her

"That doesn't surprise me. His father was the same. He knew when I needed his touch and when I didn't want to be touched at all" 

"Were you this scared? I'm terrified. I don't know the first thing about looking after a baby, I mean the books are books. It'll be different with the real thing" 

"I shared that fear. Trust me, it comes naturally" she smiles. "You'll be just fine" she adds. I sure hope she's right.

* * *

**39 Weeks**

"Did you get the bag?" I breathe as I lean against the kitchen bench 

"All packed in the car. The baby car seat is put together. The car is in the driveway. Now can we go? Your water broke twenty-minutes ago" Peeta says 

"But Prim doesn't know Leo's-"

"Jesus, Katniss. I have a dog. I know how they work. Get out of her already" Prim starts pushing me towards the door

"Just don't burn the house down" I tease letting out a little huff of laughter 

"Haha. Hilarious. Now go!" I follow Peeta who rushes ahead to open the front passenger door. Peeta is calm the entire time, even when I squeeze his arm. We get to the hospital, Peeta carrying the baby bag and my bag that is in the baby carseat, I can't believe it's happening. I'm having a baby.

"I'm happy we paid extra for this private room" Peeta says looking out the window, there's a couch that folds out into a bed and an armchair by my bedside. Not to mention the luxurious bathroom that I am definitely going to take advantage of

"I can't think of anything other than getting this baby out" I scowl 

"You and I both. I hate seeing you in so much pain" he sits in the armchair next to me with a frown 

"I could kick you in the balls. Hard. With steel caped boots" I reply with a grin, he chuckles and shakes his head. The night goes on for what seems like forever, it feels never-ending. Soon, I'm exhausted but I'm getting prepared to push.

"Peeta... I'm scared" I whimper 

"Don't focus on that. Listen to my voice" he soothes. On the midwife's command I push, she counts out loud to ten before telling me to stop. Peeta continues to say encouraging and comforting words in my ear which helps me muster up all my strength to get through this.

"And it's a girl!" She lays our crying baby on my bare chest. I burst out into tears, all that fear has left my body, only to be replaced with unconditional love for this tiny human

"You done amazing. She's beautiful" Peeta cries rubbing our daughter's dark, gewy head. He cuts the cord which makes him cry even more. Our little girl gets cleaned as I finish the rest of the labor. I get my chest cleaned before she is laid back so that we're skin on skin. She sleeps soundly, letting out little baby snores.

"You did it" Peeta whispers stroking her soft, tiny hand 

"She's perfect" I rub her back gently, hardly caring that I'm in a huge delivery room, my gown completely open with our daughter on my chest 

"What's going to be her name?" He asks 

"I think the name you had was perfect. Clementine Poppy Mellark" I reply, we share a sweet kiss before admiring our daughter.

I smile at Peeta in the armchair holding Clementine who's in a white long-sleeved onesie with sewed in hand and feet mittens, a white beanie with a yellow duck to match. Seeing Peeta's father instincts makes my heart swell, his love for Clem is obvious, whenever I want to sleep, he takes her and holds her all night. Prim is the first to visit and she cries at he sight of Clementine, she holds her for a while, asking me about the labour. She doesn't stay long, she takes one of Clem's blankets for Leo to sniff before leaving.

Clem was born on the 20th of December so it's the 23rd by the time I'm discharged. She was indeed the greatest Christmas present that Peeta and I had ever gotten. We both stop at the front desk to sign for her birth certificate and as we wait for a second copy to be made we schedule her for her immunisations for the up coming months. I forgot how cold it was until we stepped outside and being surrounded by snow.

"Welcome home, Clem" Peeta smiles walking through our front door

"I am the greatest sister. I have dinner in the oven. Let me go get the bags" she takes Peeta's keys from his pocket, I of course, try stopping her

"Oh no it's okay, I-"

"No you will not. You will sit on that cloud couch of yours and relax" Prim interrupts, leaving the house with that. I roll my eyes and sit slowly on the couch I had a little bit of tearing but not only that, things are just gushing out and I am still recovering from the embarrassment of being completely nude in front of random people.

Prim stays to finish dinner before telling us that she needs to head home. She takes her dog, much to Leo's dismay and tells me to text her when I'm feeling up to it. The first night, Clem sleeps from 10pm-4am, only waking up once at 2 for a feed, my mom told me that those are good sleeping times. I mean I do think that I spoke to soon because for the next few nights she's constantly crying which means either Peeta or I are tending to her, leading us to be sleep deprived.

Christmas Day, Peeta and I only give each other one present. We go to my mom's to have lunch then Peeta's parents for dinner. Everyone falls in love with Clem, she also got to meet Harlow, her cousin who's only a month older than her. Madge found it amusing on how different they looked but looked similar at the same time, I can't believe how my life has turned out. All the different things that have changed for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Weeks**

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask as our doctor approaches with two needles

"It'll be quick for her. I promise" he tells us

"Peeta. Could you lay her down?" Dr Aurelius asks, Peeta looks at me with a helpless look, knowing that we have to do this to keep her healthy, so he reluctantly lays her down. The cry is heartbreaking and I can't watch when he does the second one. I pick her up once it's done, soothing her. She calms down and Dr A lets me hold her as he does the liquid immunisation which made her squeak in protest but she swallows the whole thing.

"Poor baby" Peeta whispers as she sleeps on his chest, I called the doctor when her temperature was high. He told me it was a side affect, I thanked him but he better hope this is a side affect.

"She loves cuddling with her Daddy" I smile 

"Her Daddy loves cuddling with her" he replies. The past six weeks with a newborn has been tough, Peeta and I are still trying to understand what her cries mean or what she wants. She has her days where she'll sleep good hours and days when she won't. To say that we're sleep deprived is an understatement which has made Peeta and I irritable at times, we argue a few times, thanks to the sleepless nights and his long days at work. 

That's just one problem. Nothing will ever make me regret having Clementine. She is our everything and always seems to make us forget about our lack of sleep. One thing for sure is that she has Peeta already wrapped around that tiny finger of hers. Every time they're cuddling and he puts her down she just cries until he picks her up again, I'm the same but slightly more tougher. Clementine is the light of our lives and neither of us want to think of a life without her.

"Thank you for coming you guys. This means a lot to Olivia" Gale says as we walk into Olivia's schools auditorium 

"I wouldn't miss this play" I reply putting the brakes on Clem's stroller where she sleeps soundly 

"It's nice to get out of the house" Peeta whispers while kissing my cheek, I smile and cuddle his arm. Seeing Olivia in the play, I get the reason why she was casted as lead role. At nine she is doing amazing, extremely well for a girl her age. The play only had a boy kissing her hand which made Gale whisper something to Peeta who snickered, I eye the both of them suspiciously but they both just grin in amusement.

"What were you two snickering about?" I ask as we walk out to the gymnasium where we wait, Peeta looks at me with an amused grin 

"Gale just told me that the boy was a dead man. He told me to help seeing as he'd help me with Clem" I look to my brother with a disapproving look 

"Gale!" Madge frowns

"Hey! Don't all gang up on me. Peeta said that he'll do the same if it happens to Clementine"

"Oh. He's going to pay for that later" I scowl at my husband who scowls at Gale 

"If I'm going down then I'm taking you with me, Dude" Gale slaps Peeta on the back

"That isn't cool" Peeta grumbles. Olivia comes out and we all tell her how amazing she was, Gale even gave her a huge bouquet of flowers and chocolates. It made me smile at their interaction, my brother may be a dick sometimes and digs himself holes but he loves his family with his entire heart. 

"Katniss Everdeen!" I freeze when I hear her voice I turn to see Glimmer... holy shit. I haven't seen this bitch since high school... I look at the girl by her side who doesn't look much older than Olivia. So, sleeping around in high school really bit her back.

"Um, hi" I reply, does she even remember the days she spent bullying the crap out of me? Even after my dad died. I know. Heartless cow.

"How funny seeing you here!" Do I look engaged in the conversation? Why does she keep talking to me?

"I guess so" please go away. That's all I can think, she then proceeds to look into the stroller where Clementine is looking around with her wide eyes 

"She's so cute. If I'm being honest, I didn't see you as the kid type in high school" she admits

"Yeah well that's because I had more important things to focus on" I scowl

"So, is your brother married?" She asks, is this bitch serious?

"Happily married. Back off, Glimmer" I growl 

"Calm down. No need to get so snappy" she rolls her eyes before he daughter wonders off over to her friends

"Oh, I have every need to. You stole my boyfriend in high school. You slept with him when we were together for a year. As if that wasn't enough but you got pregnant" I glare at her, I could really let my anger out but I wouldn't embarrass Olivia like that

"Please. You didn't even like Thom" 

"That's not the point. He was dating someone else. That isn't the only thing but I'd rather sit through a five hour pointless movie than small talk with you" I snap

"Hey, Baby. You ready to go to dinner?" Peeta asks wrapping an arm around my waist. Glimmer's eyes widen as she looks Peeta up and down

"Yes I am" I reply turning to kiss him, I look to Glimmer with a fake smile

"Have a nice life" I end our interaction with that before pushing the stroller towards the exit 

"Who was that?" Peeta asks 

"Glimmer. That girl I told you about ages ago" 

"The bitch who bullied you in high school?" He asks, I smile

"Bingo. She asked if you were married, Gale" I watch as Madge scowls 

"That bitch can keep walking. Ain't no one is as fine as my wife" Gale pulls Madge to his side, I roll my eyes but smile at how completely gone he is for Madge. He treats her like every man should treat his wife. The same way Peeta treats me

* * *

**15 Weeks**

"I can't believe you just whip your titty out like that" Johanna says as we sit in a booth with Annie and Madge

"It's only one and besides. If people have a problem with me feeding my daughter then they can kindly look away" I shrug. It's different in this case, I would never whip them out in public if I wasn't feeding Clem 

"I can't wait to have a baby" Annie sighs 

"Forget that when is that dick putting a ring on your finger" Johanna scowls. Annie and Finnick are the same age as Peeta and I but aren't married yet, they met in college so it's been a few years since they've been together

"Our lives have been busy. We've wanted to travel before any of that. We both want it though" she replies

"Well, a heads up for giving birth. It hurts. A lot. I can't really describe it" I tell her 

"Try pushing out five from your vagina" Madge chimes in

"How have you had five kids" Johanna shakes her head astonished. "Cashmere always wanted kids but fuck that" Johanna adds

"How are you two going anyways?" I ask 

"Still as horny as ever" I should've known that this was Johanna's response

"You know Sae's is family friendly" Madge's tone is filled with amusement 

"I got nothing that'll stop me" Johanna says. We end up meeting back at my place so I can put Clementine down for her nap, we sit in the living room where Johanna decides to get into the personal stuff

"How long has it been since you and Peeta had sex?" Johanna asks, I've learnt the hard way to just answer Johanna's questions before she goes to Peeta and gets it out of him

"I don't know. Last time was a month before Clementine was born" I say, Johanna lets out a whistle 

"Jesus. I couldn't go without sex that long" Johanna shakes her head

"It's been the same with Gale and I. It's harder with other older kids and a baby" Madge says. "But believe me, Katniss. When you guys end up having sex again, my god is it great. He'll do anything before and after" Madge grins 

"I made Gale give me an hour massage before and clean the entire house after it. Best day of my life" she smirks 

"Really? Peeta has trouble putting his socks in our hamper" I wonder if I could get him to clean the pool shirtless...

"Wow. Married life sounds boring" Johanna groans 

"You think that now" Madge grins, Johanna dismisses her but I grin at her knowing that for the first time we got her. It feels good to call Johanna Mason out.

Mrs Mellark brings me shopping with her. She still loves surprising us. She came to visit quickly with Peeta's dad to see Clementine and Mrs Mellark can't seem to get enough of her. Clementine gets spoiled, I stretched out on that seeing as Mrs Mellark really was insisting. We have lunch together where she tells me that Effie has given her a position at her work, Mrs Mellark brightens when she talks about working which is really weird to witness.

By the time we get through the front gate I see Prim sitting on the porch steps with puffy eyes. Has she been crying? Mrs Mellark tells me goodbye, sensing the need for me to talk to Prim. I walk up to her and she stands quickly. 

"Hey, Little Duck" I smile unlocking the front door. "I hope you weren't waiting long ca-what's wrong?" I ask as she bursts into tears, I put Clem in her swing before hugging Prim 

"I-I-I'm pregnant" she cries, I pull her back 

"What? Really?" I ask and she nods 

"I... I went out with my friends I got really drunk. I don't remember doing it but I remember saying yes to having sex with him. When I found out, he said he wants nothing to do with me or the baby" she cries, I sit her at the table and get her a glass of water 

"Calm down. Who was the guy?" She hesitates before telling me

"Marvel..." my eyes widen. Holy shit. He's a dead man

"You're kidding?" I really hope she is 

"I wish I was" I stay calm, spending so much time with Peeta has helped me be calmer 

"Okay. Forget about him for now. What do you want? Are you keeping the baby?" I ask 

"Yes. I'm financially and mentally okay to handle this" she replies

"I support you. I just wish you'd been more careful" I hug her but as if on cue, Peeta walks in. Yikes. This won't be pretty.

"Hey lovely ladies. Why've you been crying, Primmy?" He asks

"I can't tell him" she whimpers, I sigh and stand

"I need you to stay calm" I tell him. "Marvel... Prim got really drunk and spent a night with him. She's pregnant and Marvel wants nothing to do with her but you-" I groan when he picks up his keys

"I'm kicking his ass. I'm calling Gale" he growls but I take his keys 

"No you are not. It isn't what Prim needs. You're no good to our daughter if you're in prison for murder" I scowl 

"Fine but I'm calling that bastard" Peeta scrolls through his contacts. I guess this is better than him physically beating him. Peeta didn't let Marvel talk, saying that he won't be going anywhere near Prim. He exclaims his outrage before ending it with that he should be ashamed of himself and that they're no longer friends.

"Sorry, Prim. I couldn't let him go thinking its okay to do that to you" he says hugging Prim

"It's okay. I feel like we'll have more trouble with Gale" she sighs. We definitely did, it took Peeta and both of his brothers to hold Gale down until he calmed down. After he calmed down he made sure Prim was going to be okay raising this baby. Gale was still pissed but he was defused. I hate how Marvel broke her heart like that but I know that Prim will be an amazing mom.

* * *

**22 Weeks**

Clementine is crawling. I don't really know how to feel about that but it's good to put her down so I can do what I need to do during the day. She also adores Peeta, she's always fascinated with his blonde hair, trying to put it in her mouth and tug at it. I still breast feed her which I tend to hold on to while I still can. Especially when our doctor told us that she'll start solids soon. Her two bottom teeth are starting to come through which means she's going through her clingy phase, on her bad days she will only be with Peeta and I, Peeta enjoys having her depending on him so much, he isn't going to enjoy when she finally becomes independent.

"It's so much fun being able to have play dates" Madge smiles as Clem crawls around with Kate

"I just can't believe Kate is starting to sit up already. It's crazy that it'll be Clementine soon" I watch the two play with each other's toys happily

"I know. I don't like my baby growing up" Madge frowns

"Man times flies by. You know, every time Peeta and I get in the 'mood' Clem always cries. We haven't had sex in ages" I sigh 

"Don't worry. It will happen. A baby just takes up a lot of time and by the end of it you're exhausted" Madge chuckles 

"Gale and I have only had sex once since Kate was born" 

"Wow. I'm hoping Peeta's parents can look after Clem when she's a little older" I sigh 

"Trust me it'll be some of the best sex you'll ever have but I suggest getting the rod. Don't rely on birth control and condoms" Madge warns, I chuckle and make a note to get that done sooner rather than later.

I sit straddling Peeta on the couch, running my fingers through his hair as our lips mould together. He flips us so that he's hovering over me, slipping his hand up my nightgown and into my underwear. He groans when he feels the wetness.

"God I missed your body" he says taking off my underwear before slipping my nightgown off completely. He kisses down my body slowly before his lips encircle my wet pussy. I let out a moan, my hands flying to his hair.

"Yes! Oh god!" I cry. He continues his assault until my orgasm rips through me and he licks it all up. I don't hesitate to push him into a sitting position to return the favour. Doing oral things is much quicker than when we have sex, so, it's the only thing we have time for. Not that we're complaining.

I force myself to part from Clementine as I dropped her off at my mom's house but I got called in from work to discuss when I get back and Haymitch mentioned about discussing my future positions. I'm nervous when I knock at his door, when I walk in he's typing on his laptop and I take the seat across from his desk.

"Good to see you, Sweetheart" he grins 

"You too, I suppose. It's been nice not hearing that ridiculous nickname" I scowl

"You know that I'm not one for small talk so let's get into this. You have a youngster, so, your hours can work around that. You will need to put in harder work in that case" he replies and I nod

"As for your position. I want to make you an associate" my eyes widen

"Wait... aren't I under experienced?" There are many more experienced people in this law firm that could take this position, I was the last person that deserves this spot

"I've been the boss of this place for twenty years and I have promoted many associates. Never in those years have I had someone as dedicated as you. Don't repeat this to anyone but I've always thought of you as a daughter. You work harder than anyone in this office. I even see you taking charge of this firm in the future" I'm completely overwhelmed... I know I've tried to work hard but... I still don't understand

"I'm finding it hard to wrap my head around why you're choosing me" I say

"I feel like you'll be a symbol for everyone in this firm. You can encourage them to do better. Believe it or not, those people out there look up to you. Now just say yes to the position" he chuckles

"Okay. Thank you, Haymitch. Really this is greatly appreciated" I reply as we both stand 

"When you get back you will be having the office right next to mine. I will talk you through your first day" he explains 

"Thank you, Haymitch" I smile. I'm bouncing the entire way back to my car, I sit in the drivers seat and take a deep breath while wondering how I got to this point. I honestly never thought I'd even make it past my twelfth birthday but here I am getting a promotion in a job that I love.

Clem cried when she saw me and reached desperately for me. I don't tell my mom about my promotion seeing as I'm waiting to tell Peeta first. Clem lays on my chest and I rock back and forth in the rocking chair in her room, I sing her a lullaby as I feel her gradually fall asleep.

I make myself some lunch and look through my phone when I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and open it to see Prim, I welcome her into the house and offer her a drink which she accepts.

"I came... uh... you know that surprise party we thew Gale for his promotion last week?" She starts, I nod. "Well, you know Rory Hawthorne? We started talking at the party and he was so nice and related with me on so much. He searched me up on Facebook the next day and yesterday we went on a first date. I told him about me being pregnant and he didn't care" she explains 

"Rory? Wow. That's a good guy" I reply 

"He really is. He was a gentlemen all night, we made out but that's all it got to but he did ask me to be his girlfriend" she smiles as she recalls the night and my heart soars for my sister because it sounds like me describing Peeta

"I'm so happy for you! I'd love to double date sometime" 

"I'd love that! Do you think Gale will be mad at Rory?" She asks 

"Gale loves Rory. He's one of Gale's closest friends. He'll be happy for you" I tell her, she lets out a relieved sigh. We continue to talk, she tells me about her sickness since she found out and it hasn't stopped although she is still 12 weeks into her pregnancy.

"Are you having a baby shower?" I ask 

"Yes. Don't worry I won't leave the planning to you. I asked Madge if she could do it" Prim chuckles, probably seeing my nervous look

"You can have it here if you want?" I suggest 

"Could I?" She smiles

"Of course! I can get Peeta to make a cake. Are you finding out the gender?" I ask 

"Yeah. I can't wait that long" she chuckles 

"Well, I'm telling you, it is going to be a crazy few months for you" I say. I really am happy for my sister, she's finally found someone that she deserves.

* * *

**35 Weeks**

Clem has grown out of her clingy stage and will actually go to everyone else in our close circle which makes it easier now for Peeta and I to finally plan to go out. We walk up to his parents house with Clem babbling away. His mom is opening the door before we even knock, Clem let's out an excited squeal and let's Peeta's mother take her.

"Come on in!" She smiles 

"Thank you so much for taking her for the night" I sigh setting her bag down on the table 

"It isn't a problem! She's going to have a marvellous time. Grandma and pa will take her shopping tomorrow"

"Mom, she's got enough presents" Peeta chuckles

"Oh come on. She's the first Mellark girl in years. Let us spoil her" his mom replies, I smile as I put the two bottles in the fridge before returning to them

"So, she has a bottle of breastmilk before she goes to bed and as soon as she wakes up. She needs to be in bed by 7:30 and wakes up around 4 or 5 in the morning" I explain. "Also her stroller is in the hallway, she can't sleep without her frog security blanket, if she gets unsettled give that to her. She doesn't have a pacifier. Oh! An-"

"Babe. They've got it" Peeta chuckles

"It's hard spending the night without your baby. FaceTime anytime you need" his dad says, I nod and give them a thankful smile. I take Clem to hug her, I kiss her cheek before giving her to Peeta. Peeta has to practically drag me to the car as they wave from the porch, this is a lot harder than I thought.

The more we're out at dinner, the more I'm able to relax and we are able to enjoy a romantic dinner together. Peeta makes me laugh and I tell him about how excited I am to go back to work. We end up sharing the slice of chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream, he takes my hand and kisses it lovingly.

"I got you a present at home" I say as he grabs my bag

"Really? But I said I didn't want anything" he replies 

"You're 29, Peeta. One off 30. I was going to buy you a present whether you wanted it or not" I tell him as we walk to the car, he chuckles and shakes his head as he opens the passenger door for me 

"You really are amazing" he smiles as he gets into his side. The drive home is silent but I slowly rub the inside of his thigh, when I look and see the bludge in his pants, his grip on the wheel and gear stick are ghost white. I grin at the affect that this has on him.

Peeta pushes me against the car as soon as the garage door closes. He lifts me on the hood of his car and climbs over me without breaking our lips. His hand sleeps under my dress and I let out a moan into his open mouth which makes him groan.

"I got the rod two weeks ago. It's 99% effective" I grin 

"Don't have to tell me twice" he says undoing the button and zipper to his pants. He pulls them down to his ankles and pulls my panties off to put them in his shirt pocket. he ruffles my dress up just below my breasts. He enters in slowly then all at once, we both let out sounds of pleasure. I feel a little discomfort after not having him for so long but it doesn't last long, his thrusts are fast paced and sharp.

"Oh! Fuck!" I curse arching my back, I forgot how this felt

"Fuck. You feel good" he groans, I can't muster up a response because all this pleasure is too much for me. I run my fingers through his hair as his thrusting continues, his lips move down to my neck and that's enough for my orgasm to rip through me, he thrusts a few more times before finishing with a loud cry

"Did we just... have sex... on the hood of your car?" I pant 

"And I can... proudly say... I fucked you... senseless" he replies, I chuckle in agreement. He climbs off me and pulls his pants back on, I slide down and pull my dress down

"Wait 20 minutes for me to get your present in our room" I whisper in his ear. I rush inside and up to our bedroom, I get out the lingerie and get dressed in the bathroom, I wait in there until I hear Peeta call my name, I tell him to sit on the bed, he agrees but he has a confused tone. I take a breath before opening the door, leaning against the door frame. Peeta looks me up and down hungrily.

"You've been so patient and so amazing with Clementine. I decided to..." I run my finger across his jaw. "Reward you" I grin, he pulls me to his lap and lets out a low whistle 

"God you're sexy" he growls

"Even with the stretch marks and non-skinny waist?" I ask

"Especially those. You're body is even more perfect. It gave me our daughter" he growls before bringing our lips back together, I have a feeling this is the beginning of our night.

Peeta is making breakfast when his phone starts ringing, he's busy so I pick it up. It's his mom. I answer it and she's in hysterics.

"Clementine is in the hospital. She was on a blanket in the backyard and a bee stung her. I turned my head for a second. She had an allergic reaction and I'm so sorry!" She cries, my heart drops

"Oh my god! We're leaving now" I tell her, I immediately hang up and hop up from the table 

"Clementine is in the hospital. She's had an allergic reaction. A bee stung her" I cry, he turns off the stove and we're running out of the house and into his car. Peeta speeds through two yellow lights and I'm certain that he'll have at least two speeding tickets. We run into the hospital asking frantically about Clementine, they tell us and we continue running through the hospital in our pyjamas and slippers.

"Dad!" Peeta calls when we see him pacing outside the room

"Is she okay?" Peeta asks, I don't stay, I go into the room where his mom sits in a chair watching Clementine who lays in a bed with white bars around it. A skinny breathing tube on her nose

"Oh Katniss. I'm so sorry, I turned to get a ball she threw and..."

"It's okay. You got her here, she's okay" I reassure her, she gives me a small smile before saying that she'll leave it to Peeta and I, she gets her bag and gives me a hug before leaving the room. I sit as close as I can, stroking the top of her head as she sleeps.

We don't leave the hospital till sunset, we get given an epipen because of the state of her allergy. She's her smily self and goes to bed quickly after dinner. Peeta keeps her in his arms until we're ready to go to bed. I even get up three times during the night and into Clementines room just to be sure that she's breathing.

Prim's baby shower is planned on the perfect day, she made it so women and men, so it was a lot of people but our backyard was big enough for it. Peeta wasn't needed in work today so it's nice to swim in the pool with him and Clem along with Gale and Peeta's brother's children. Prim is excited about having a girl, especially seeing as Clementine will only be a year old, along with Kate. Prim get's showered with gifts for a baby girl and for the first time I see Rory around Prim, he's constantly feeling her belly and kissing her cheek, I can really see them working out.

"They're really cute" Peeta grins 

"I know. They're perfect for each other" I sigh

"I should kick his ass" Gale says, I splash Gale with my free hand and Clem lets out a toothy laugh 

"Jeez. You're just like your mother, Clem" Gale frowns 

"Good. Thats what I hoped for" Peeta says 

"Why am I not surprised you said that? My sister has you by the balls my friend" Gale sighs shaking his head 

"Gale. Can you take Kate? I have hosting duties" Madge says extending Kate to him

"Of course, Baby" he says taking Kate who giggles

"I'm sorry, you were saying Katniss has me by the balls?" Peeta grins, Gale grumbles something and I look to Peeta with a smirk, we high-five each other.

* * *

**Week 51-52**

Well. Clementine has officially been walking for a whole week now. Peeta and I didn't want to accept it but with a whole week of doing it she's walking everywhere now, she loves walking and only wants us to hold her if she's upset or going to bed. I held on to breast feeding as long as I could but once she was nine months she refused. It's sad not having her rely on us so much, it's sad that she's growing out of that baby stage now.

She adores Peeta, he holds her much more than I do and she will sometimes cry when he puts her down if she's in a mood. She's very intelligent and already is vocal, she loves saying 'mama' and 'dada' which Peeta and I can never stop hearing her say. We really like this stage, she's still a baby but has a little independence. I still wanted her to stay a baby forever but sadly the world doesn't work like that.

"So, why have you told us to come here tonight?" Johanna asks Finnick and Annie, Cashmere nudges her for not saying it nicer 

"Well, we just want to announce that we're getting married" Annie squeals holding her hand up to reveal the beautiful ring, I gasp 

"Finally! I'm so happy for you guys!" I smile and I stand with the other girls to hug her, Annie is glowing with happiness and I know she's been waiting for this day for years

"Also, um... I'm pregnant" she says, Finnick freezes, that part I'm guessing wasn't known to Finnick 

"Wait? Really?" He smiles, she nods 

"By next July or August" she smiles, he kisses her passionately and we all contemplate pushing them apart but luckily they don't continue for much longer. We talk wedding plans and baby things while Clementine babbles along with Kate who sits in a matching high-chair.

"So, what's the plan for Clem's birthday party?" Annie asks

"Well, we were thinking of having it this Saturday seeing as next Wednesday is her actual birthday" I explain as I cut up the nuggets for Clementine

"I can tell you're getting into the dressing up side of babies now" Madge grins, I look to Clementine with a smile, she's wearing a long sleeved red dress with a red flower laced skirt, she has white stockings with shiny red shoes that have black buckles and a black head band with a red flower on it. It makes her eyes look even bluer and her dark hair looks darker than it really is. I hate to admit it but yes, I've enjoyed the girl side of things of having a baby girl.

"How can I not? Her outfits are all adorable" I kiss her cheek, she just continues eating. Just like Peeta.

"Maybe if we have a boy he could be a match for Clementine, Peet" Finnick grins, Peeta scoffs

"Sorry Finn but Clementine isn't dating. At all" Peeta replies, I roll my eyes and rub his hand 

"I think she might disagree" I chuckle 

"Well I'm her father so no boy is perfect enough for her" he says 

"Don't worry, Katniss. Gale is the exact same, only, it's him against three other girls" Madge looks to Gale who sits on the other side of Madge talking to Finnick and Peeta

"And they will never win. Dad always wins" Gale smirks. "Peet, you gotta agree with me" Gale adds

"Without a doubt" he replies 

"Not if the moms' have something to do with it" I pinch Peeta's shoulder and he grins, bringing our lips in for a kiss, he may be ridiculous but I love him for it.

Clementine is a little overwhelmed at the start of her party and wouldn't let me put her down or give her to anyone. She eventually warms up to everyone and eventually plays on the floor with Kate, I set out foods on the table and set her presents neatly on another table. Peeta is busy in the kitchen making desserts and I set out refills, Johanna groaned about it being a non-wine or any other alcoholic drink party. I had to remind her that this was for my daughter's first birthday party.

Clementine has her cake and I make sure that pictures are taken with Peeta and I with her. By the end of the night we have a whole ton of photos with Clementine with different people. One of my favourites is Olivia holding her and they're both looking at each other with bright smiles. I join Peeta downstairs after tucking Clem in, he's cleaning up and putting things in the dishwasher, I help him load it in comfortable silence.

"Do you think you'd have more with me? Not now but in the future?" Peeta asks, I smile 

"Yes" I answer easily 

"Really?" He asks surprisingly 

"Really. I want to experience it all again but I want to work more before we do" I reply 

"I mean, I'm just happy that you said yes" he smiles, I bump my hip with his, before the comfortable silence returns.

* * *

**5 Years**

"But I don't want waffles" Clementine whines as Peeta sets them in front of her 

"You haven't even tried it, Baby" I tell her 

"But I want pancakes" she pouts, folding her arms stubbornly, I look to Peeta and he grins while sitting down across from Clementine 

"Clementine. Your father made that for you. Try it" I reply just as stubbornly 

"Mommy. I don't want it" she whines 

"Clementine" Peeta warns, she huffs and picks up her fork and knife, she cuts a piece off then puts it in her mouth, she chews it a few times before having more. A lot of Peeta and I's mornings mostly consist of this. Clementine likes to try and get her own way, those are only sometimes, not very often. She's actually normally a great help, especially when Peeta and I told her I was pregnant. This time round we actually planned this one and now that I know what to experience, it's a lot less terrifying.

I walk into Clem's class, she lets go of my hand to run over to Kate, they both hug then giggle. I smooth my pencil skirt before clearing my throat, Clementine turns around and giggles, I kneel down in time for her to wrap her arms around me.

"You be a good girl. Daddy will pick you up" I tell her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear

"Can't you stay for a little longer?" She frowns 

"Oh I wish that I could but I've got lots of boring things to do at work but I'll be home in time for dinner" I tell her with a grin which makes her giggle. "Give me a kiss" we kiss each other before I look at her again. "Don't forget your epipen at recess and lunch" I remind her standing up

"I won't mommy! I love you!" She blows me a kiss and I blow one back. The office is busier than normal today and I find myself being piled with work, I hear a knock at the door and Peeta leans against the doorway with a grin on his face. I immediately smile.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" I ask kissing him and he pulls the hand from behind his back to the front to show me the Mellark's Bakery symbol on the brown paper bag, I open it and the smell of his cheese buns hits my nose. God this man is a saint.

"You are amazing" I say as I shut the door 

"This is a nice office. A good view" he sits with me on the couch and takes one of the warm buns

"Not as good as a view I'm getting now" I grin, he just chuckles and continues eating 

"How's the troublemaker been?" He asks rubbing my five month belly 

"Not summersaulting as much. He sleeps for a long time. Which reminds me of someone that I know..." I tease 

"I can't help that you're an early riser. It's okay though cause I get to lay in bed and watch your sexy ass get dressed" he grins 

"Peeta! You can't say stuff like that at my work!" I laugh. He has no shame.

"I don't give a damn. Come here" he pulls me into his lap and I squeal, our lips join together and I immediately let out a moan. I obviously have no shame either. I run my fingers through his blonde locks and pull him closer to my body 

"This is how this one was conceived" I mumble against his lips 

"Actually, that's when I fucked you on the table in the bakery kitchen" I hit his shoulder 

"I meant that you made the first move" 

"With you wearing a dress like you were? You started it" he replies, I roll my eyes. Okay, that _may_ have happened but he still made the first move. He brings my lips back to his and has no hesitation in sticking his tongue in my mouth.

"Now, Katniss. Some more files came in that I-I can tell you're a bit busy there, Sweetheart" I jump away from Peeta and straighten out my skirt. Oh my god... that was so unprofessional, making out with my husband like we're in high school

"I was-I mean he was-"

"It was my fault I came in and-" Haymitch interrupts Peeta by laughing, I let out a relieved sigh, Peeta looks at me with a strange expression but I just roll my eyes

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced. Haymitch Abernathy" he extends his hand to Peeta who made his way by my side, they shake hands which is the most professional I've seen Haymitch 

"I apologise for not making the wedding. I had alcohol poisoning. Congratulations on taming the fire that is Katniss Everdeen" Haymitch grins, I roll my eyes 

"That's quite okay. You can't tame her, the same with our daughter" Peeta chuckles 

"Ah. That little ball of attitude" Haymitch grins

"I know! I'll be apologising for that for the rest of my days. Clem got in trouble for kicking you in the shins, trust me" I groan, just remembering the day makes me groan, that day I thought I was definitely going to get fired. Although, Haymitch did make a remark on her braids 

"Well, I'll leave you these files to sort. Oh and here's your invitation, it's our 30th Anniversary Party on Saturday night. I expect to see you there. You too, Peeta" he says before leaving 

"That was horrific" I groan burring my face in his chest

"Even the kissing bit?" He asks, I snort

"Never. You're the best kisser that I've been with" I reply looking at him and wrapping my arms around his neck 

"Good to know. I better head off. Effie is popping by in an hour here to tell you her plans on Clementines birthday party since she was sick last year" 

"What? Peeta... why didn't you tell her I'm busy?" I frown 

"You know what Effie's like. I told her repeatedly to talk to you when you're not working but apparently your free for her" I let out a sigh 

"Okay, I just hope that I can get these files sorted before then" I sigh 

"I'll see you at home" he smiles while kissing my lips

"Bye, Handsome. Thanks for coming by" with one last kiss he leaves and I get started on the files. I'm halfway through my third when Effie bursts in, I look at the time to see that my shift is almost over. Thank God.

"Well! Isn't this cute!" She announces as she picks up a picture of Peeta with Clementine on his shoulders from this Summer, smiling at each other, I smile at the look of it 

"Yeah. Peeta told me you were coming to talk about Clementine" I say 

"Yes! Now that I've moved here for good I had a thought" she sits on the chair across from me and I set my pen down. "Winter Wonderland birthday party at my house" she announces

"What? Um, no. Peeta and I are on a great income but not that great to host that kind of party" 

"Oh nonsense! I will plan everything! I will have an enclosed petting zoo that will be winter decorated on the inside but heated on the inside. Frozen jumpy castle. Cotton candy machine, hot chocolate, warm foods. Out door ice skating and much more" she explains

"Clementine is turning six" I remind her because it sounds like she's forgotten just how old she is

"I am fully aware. She can invite the children in her class and invite family. I have plans written up" she says, I let out a sigh 

"Just give Peeta and I a week or two to discuss everything" I watch as she lets out an unimpressed huff knowing that's all she's getting. Haymitch knocks on my office door to go home and stops when he sees Effie standing there 

"Who is this fine lady" he walks further into the office

"Effie Trinket. Peeta's aunt" I introduce. "Effie, my boss, Haymitch Abernathy" he takes her hand and kisses it 

"How about I take you out for a drink?" Haymitch grins and I roll my eyes 

"Well I never! I do not go out to have 'drinks' and not with you" she scowls 

"Another fire ball, Everdeen. Loosen that corset and have a drink then. You'll be surprised" 

"You know I'd love to stand here and chat but I've got a husband and daughter waiting for me at home, so can you guys take this outside?" I scowl, Haymitch rolls his eyes while Effie scolds me for manners but I couldn't give a damn. Nothing could've beaten walking into my warm house where Peeta was running around the house with Clem playing some make believe game which I was quick to join in on.

After having a long talk with Clementine about her behaving if she wants that Winter Wonderland party to happen. It's lead us to here at Effie's massive home where it's warm but decorated with winter decorations. Different activities in different rooms. Theres an activity where the kids get to make many coloured snowflakes. Clementine invited all the kids in her class who are all loving the party. The petting zoo, like expected, is a big hit.

"That's the single mom who always asks me how you are" I mumble to Peeta after Trina leaves. "She wants to bone you" I grumble 

"What? No she doesn't" he chuckles 

"She does. It doesn't matter anyway. You're mine and that's final" I wrap my arms around his waist and he smiles wrapping his arms around me

"Who's that boy?" I look to the boy holding hands with Clementine as they jump in the castle. Oh boy, here we go.

"That's Darius's boy. His name is William" I reply 

"Okay. Why is he holding hands with Clementine?" He scowls 

"It's cute! Don't you dare even start with that" I scowl holding him tighter, stopping him from leaving 

"His parents are really lovely" I add

"That doesn't matter. She's five, Katniss" he replies 

"Peeta. It isn't like they're making out in high school" I roll my eyes 

"Don't even start. I don't want to think about it" he grumbles. I distract Peeta from that issue for the night but it wasn't easy. The party goes on well and by the end of it, Clementine is asleep on Effie's couch by the time the last family leaves.

"She looks exhausted" I chuckle as Peeta picks her up so that her head lays on his shoulder

"I don't know why you invited me to this thing. I don't like other people's kids" Haymitch grumbles sitting on Effie's couch

"I don't know if I believe you" I grin, he just scoffs and puts his feet up on her coffee table, Effie scolds him but doesn't say anything... what the hell? Something is definitely going on with these two...

"Is there something going on here that we should know about?" Peeta asks 

"Oh Peeta. Stop assuming" Effie huffs, Haymitch sits back with a grin on his face

"You want to know if I'm rolling around with your Aunt?" Haymitch's grin never leaves his face, it's plainly obvious about their relationship 

"No. I think it'll be better for us all that you both keep it to yourselves" Peeta chuckles. We both share grins as we leave Effie's house because they are the most unpredictable couple you would imagine would get together but also... it somehow makes sense.

By March I have a son in my arms. Peeta picks Clementine up halfway through her class to bring her to the hospital. She falls in love with her baby brother and it makes my heart warm, she held him and kissed him, it was certainly an incredible moment to witness. Peeta hates that he can't spend the night with me but Clementine needed him so he promised to pick me up tomorrow morning.

It was nice holding our son who we decided to name Maxwell, Max for short of course. It felt nice to breastfeed again. It was a little uncomfortable at first due to it being a while but it was easy to adjust. Max reminds me completely as Peeta when he was a baby, a little chubbier but he's definitely his father's son, no doubt about it. 

* * *

**6 Years**

It's no surprise when Effie announces that she's pregnant. It came as a surprise seeing as she's nearly 48 but we were happy for her that by April they will have a baby. It was weird seeing Haymitch at work knowing he'll be the father of my husband's Aunt's baby. They plan to have a big wedding in August. So, Effie is constantly on her feet, although she has admitted to me about how much the sickness is taking over which made me grin.

"Mommy, how are babies made?" Peeta spits his water all over his lap and I have to bite down on my lip to stop the laughter

"Why do you ask, Baby?" I ask

"Aunt Effie is having a baby. How did it get there?" Clem asks

"Well, where do you think babies come from?" My question makes her shrug 

"A baby shop?" Her answer makes Peeta chuckle 

"Not quite, Taddy. You see, when two... people. Really love each other. They share a special... kiss. That kiss can then lead to a baby but it's a little more complicated than that. You'll learn about it more when you're older" Peeta tells her 

"Can you share the kiss with mommy so I can have another baby brother or sister?" She asks innocently 

"Jesus..." Peeta mumbles 

"I don't know. Max is still nine months old. Still a baby" Katniss reminds her, Max squeals from his high chair, sharing an open mouthed smile showing his six teeth but also a lot of drool. Max's hair has seemed to go almost white blonde which makes him look even more like Peeta, the only thing of me I can see is his nose and the shape of his lips, similar to his sister.

Peeta's parents made it clear that it was no burden having the kids for the night. Peeta and I have only gone out a handful of times but even then it was hard every single time leaving Clem and now leaving Max who whined as I passed him to Peeta's mother, who soon screamed out 'mama'. I won't lie in saying that it broke my heart but Peeta eventually dragged me out. 

Finnick and Annie invited us, among others to go to a very expensive club where we will all get drunk and celebrate the New Year. It took a lot of convincing from them both for us to join, to their excitement, we ended up accepting. 

We take many group shots and I just thank the heavens that I pump and breastfeed at the same time. That being said, I let loose and I feel like I'm 21 again, grinding against Peeta. His hand being so inappropriate that even Gale said something. My drunk state just waving him off, egging Peeta on to continue his devilish ways.

We end up locking the men's bathroom and he fucks me against the wall, then on the sink. The distant shouts of 'Happy New Year!' preventing from my screams to be heard as I orgasmed. We went back undetected, well we thought. Gale gave us a disapproving shake of his head while everyone laughed. If it weren't for my still drunk state I would've been embarrassed. But I wasn't and neither was Peeta.

"Six rounds in one night? Shaping to be a good new year" Peeta groans as I violently ride him in our bed

"Tell me about it" I reply bracing my hands on his chest, he finishes, his seed spilling inside me violently. He spins us so that he's hovering over me with a wicked grin, he kisses down my body before his mouth makes contact with my clit, I let out a loud moan, my hands flying to his hair, holding him there. He works me like a pro until my orgasm rips through me, he licks every drop before coming up to my face with a tired grin.

"You think your parents will forgive us if we sleep in tomorrow?" I sigh as our bodies tiredly intertwine 

"They are probably expecting it" he chuckles. His parents do nothing put give us amused smiles when we showed up at 12:30 in the afternoon, I ignore the embarrassment and kiss Clementine all over her face, telling her how much I missed her. It didn't stop Max from bursting out in tears from his high chair. I immediately pick him up and his crying starts to subside.

"How was he?" I ask 

"He cried for an hour but settled. Don't be alarmed, Peeta was just like that. Worse even. It didn't stop until he was eight" I look to my husband with a raised eyebrow

"Jeez, mom. Really? Don't think I don't know about you getting copies of me nude as a kid to give to Katniss" he scowls 

"Oh hush. Now, will I be expecting anymore grand babies?" The not so innocent remark makes me burst out in laughter 

"Christ" Peeta grumbles. With the past aside with his mother, her and I have grown quite close. She's even good friends with my own mother and relate on the clinginess that Peeta and I apparently both had. His mother has changed, and it is most definitely for the better.

I finally let Peeta sleep in the bed after two weeks of sleeping on the couch. To say I was pissed to find out I was once again pregnant was an understatement. I was on the strongest birth control and he still some how managed to get me pregnant for the third time. Oh? That's not that bad. We found out the baby is a babies, yeah twins. That was another week for Peeta. By September I will have three babies.

Haymitch thought it was hilarious, I was barely off maternity leave and soon I'll be restarting. It was my turn to laugh when baby Claire came and was the baby who cried from my knowledge, every damn night. Leaving her parents extremely sleep deprived, I made sure Haymitch knew that he should think twice before making fun of my situation. Our friends and family members weren't very surprised when we announced it. 

Peeta's parents' were the most amused. That prompted Peeta to get a vasectomy, I was honestly surprised when he came home from work to tell me that he's booked in. I went with him and my mother took care of the kids for the day. I waited in the waiting room until they told me it was successful. They took me to the room Peeta was in, he grins as soon as he sees me.

"They didn't chop it off did they?" I joke and he chuckles as I kiss his lips 

"Thankfully not. They want me to stay over night to observe me before I can go home" he sighs 

"Well. They told me all about you having to stay off your feet for two days. It's going to be fun forcing you to eat my food" I tease

"Witch" he grins, I roll my eyes but kiss him again. He tells me that the procedure was practically painless but the doctors did warn him on what things needed to be waited on before he attempted to start up again. 

"Man, screw getting a vasectomy" Finnick says as we sit in our backyard

"It really isn't that painful. Just uncomfortable for the first few days. I'm still the same in bed" Peeta replies sipping his beer

"Kudos my old friend" Finnick says, I roll my eyes and continue to watch our kids play together.

Effie and Haymitch's wedding is big, extravagant but extremely beautiful. Effie's dress had her written all over it, not to mention the entire wedding was practically her. Also, I never took Haymitch as a weeper but believe it or not, he is nothing but a weeper. The whole thing will be on video and I will take great pride in requesting a copy of that video. 

"I'm sorry, about the whole pregnancy thing" Peeta sighs as we slow dance on the dance floor 

"Don't be. I'm not angry at you, anymore. It'll be a challenge but we'll get through it, we always do" I smile bringing our lips for a short but sweet kiss 

"Mommy! Daddy! Look, we're dancing!" Clementine squeals, gracing around as she holds her brothers chubby hands. I think we're going to be just fine.


End file.
